Emerald Emperor
by AkumaKami64
Summary: Because of chemicals spilled during a battle, Raven's Demon is set loose on her enemies. What she didn't expect was that something else was brought back. And this time, he and Beastboy are going to get it right! Time placement; several months after Tokyo.
1. The Smirk

Emerald Emperor

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans

Summary: Because of chemicals spilled during a battle, Raven's Demon is set loose on her enemies. What she didn't expect was that something else was brought back. And this time, he and Beastboy are going to get it right! Time placement; several months after Tokyo.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Translating** to English**

The villains were going all out this time. No one at the time was sure how, but Dr. Light and Control Freak managed to get Cinderblock; Plasmas; AND Overload to help them rob Jump City National Bank. Normally it wouldn't that hard to take down the first two, but Dr. Light got a few upgrades, enough to blow up a metal vault door in no time at all, and avoided any confrontations with Raven. Control Freak had hit a few convention of all kind some days before, giving him a very nice size army of cardboard cutouts, human-sized figures, and every other thing you find in a convention.

Raven and Beastboy were currently trying to holding their own against them. They had arrived first due to them already being near the bank at the time. They had some how been convinced to go get the groceries together. Raven looked behind her to see Beastboy smashing a good chunk of Control Freak's army with his tail as a Stegosaurus. Those things were definitely not made to stand against a dinosaur. She looked the other way in time to avoid an attack from overload. She and Beastboy didn't expect to be facing this when they got the call from Robin. Raven locked eyes with Beastboy for an instant, who was in human form now, when she noticed his smirk. That meant..._'Oh shit.'_ Was the only thought as she dissolved through the ground. She knew what he was going to do, and it was not something you want to be near when it happens.

Beastboy turned into a peregrine falcon(1) before taking off upwards into the sky. He nimbly avoided all the attacks launched at him as he rose higher and higher. Eventually, he turned for a nose dive. Right before he hit the ground, he turned into a T-Rex and landed right on Plasmas. The shock wave was so strong, not only did it send Plasmas back into unconsciousness, it sent a most of his surrounding opponents several feet back(2). He charged towards Dr. Light and Control Freak, who were loading the truck, and turned into an slightly over-sized electric eel. He shocked them enough to knock them out and short circuit their equipment, but not enough to kill them. The result of which, was all of Control Freak's army falling to the ground, no longer powered by his remote.

Raven, from her place on the edge of the bank's roof, blinked at what had just happened. No matter how many times she saw it, she was always a little weirded out by it. At one point, Beastboy had developed a new ability of sorts. Well, ability was pushing it. It was more like a new mind set of some kind. When ever he used it, he did something that ended with his opponent completely beaten. She was only happy she never went against it. She saw what happened when Robin decided to test it against himself and Cyborg. Cyborg ended up blasting Robin right after he had thrown a bird-a-rang(3) in angle where it hit Cyborgs sonic cannon. Beastboy didn't have so much of as scratch on him.

The thing that freaked her out the most was that smirk he always gave her when he looked at her. Something about it chilled her to the bone, for in that smirk, she saw the same person he had been just before he became the Beast(4). Except, he wasn't as rage-filled as he had been then, but he did seem to have an interest in her in that state. If she had a guess, he and The Beast were at peace. If she was right, she envied him on so many levels. She sighed, wondering if she would ever find a way to be at peace with her powers, instead of fearing when she was going to explode with some emotion and cause damage where ever she was at the time.

She shook her head, bring her self to the situation at had. She noticed that Overload had just zapped himself out of the truck, about to attack Beastboy. "Azarath Metreon Zinthos!" She chanted, causing a nearby fire hydrant to explode in a way so most, if not all, of the water would be aimed at Overload. He turned back into a circuit board within seconds.

She teleported down next to him. "Thanks, Rae." Beastboy said with his usual grin.

"How many times do I need to tell you not call me Rae?" The half-demon empath asked, with a slightly annoyed tone.

"How many jokes do I need to tell in order to make you laugh?" The Shape-shifter countered, with that same smirk.

_'Damn, he's sexy when does that!' _a voice said inside Raven's head, near identical to her own.(5)

_'Lust, shut!' _Raven retorted, she hated when this emotion acted up.

_'I have to admit that he has a certain degree of attractiveness with that facial expression.'_ Knowledge of all people...emotions said.

_'Oh what's next? Rage thinks he looks good with that look too?'_ Raven mentally groaned. 'Don't tell me...'

_'I don't think he looks good like that Raven.' _Rage answered, rolling her, currently, two eyes. She had calm down a lot after Trigon was defeated, though she was banned from leaving her area unless their was a 'meeting of the mind', if you will.

_'Thank-'_ Raven was cut off by Rage, unsurprisingly.

_'I think he was fucking hot when he took them out!! Did you see him?! He beat them in two minutes flat!! By all the devils in the underworld, why can't he be like that more often?'_It was kind of creepy hearing Rage talk like that. She almost sounded like she...liked Beastboy. Odd thought for them, Rage NOT hating someone.

_'Of all people for you all to like, why him?'_ Raven asked and almost immediately wished she hadn't.

They randomly started listing off features randomly;  
_'He's brave.'_- Brave

_'Kind.'-_ Wisdom

_'Smart when he wants to be.'_- Knowledge

_'Stubborn enough not to give up on our ungrateful ass.'_- Rude

_'Funny, hehe.'_- Happy

_'Strong and very impressive when angered.'_- Rage

_'He's Freaking Awesome!' _One voice shouted above the rest.  
Their was a deafening silence at first. Brave asked the question going through all their heads, _'Was that Timid?'_

Beastboy stared at Raven with an amused look. Even though she had only actually been at it for a few seconds, he could she was having a talk of some kind with her other selves. He then blinked, remembering something important. They saw Cinderblock here as well, yet he was no where to be seen. His eyes widened as he heard the sound of something being thrown through the air. He turned around to see Cinderblock had thrown a semi tanker(6) at them from behind. Raven had came out of her conversation right when he moved. He could get away, but there wouldn't be enough time for Raven to get out of the way. 'This is going to hurt.' Beastboy thought as he turned into a T-Rex again. He angled it so his head would take most of the impact. As the tanker hit his head, it bended and broke in two as a strange black liquid covered him and Raven. That was all he saw before he blacked out.

Raven groan a little as the liquid poured over her. She would have covered herself with her cloak, if a piece of metal from the tanker hadn't hit her in the head. She looked over and saw Beastboy passed out,cover in chemicals, and stuck under chunk of metal. Amazingly, his head didn't have any serious injuries on it. She groaned, feeling very strange all of a sudden.

_'Sorry Raven.' _Rage said, sounding oddly weak.

_'Why?' _Raven asked, worried. It was never a good thing when Rage apologized.

**_'For this.'_** Was all she said before she let loose an demonic screech.

Raven held her head, trying to stay in control, but every bit of her demonic blood seemed to be boiling with anger. She could feel the bloodlust all demons had rising inside her. She held on as long as she could, but it was all for not. She was eventually taken over, more by her demon blood itself then Rage herself. Her eyes glowed red and split into four eyes, as black tentacles formed around her. She attacked the first moving thing she saw, which was Cinderblock. She levitated him and throw him around like a rag-doll, enjoying the pained grunts she got out of the stone monster. She was ready to crush him completely, when an inhuman roar sounded from behind her. She paused and looked to the wreckage, where the roar had came from. For a moment nothing happened. Then a chunk of the tanker, the same that Beastboy had been trapped under, went flying into a nearby building. As the dust settled, Raven saw Beastboy standing there. But something was different. His smirk was more feral now and his eyes were completely white, the eyes of the Beast.

Before she could react, he was in front of her, scaring her a bit. He held one hand up in the air, stopping Cinderblock's fist, not budging an inch. The demonized Raven ducked her head a little, as the Beast lifted Cinderblock up by the fist and slammed him down into the ground. She looked and saw him staring at her with the same smirk. She silently sent a nearby car hurling towards him from the side. She was shocked when not only did he dodge it, he did so he was in a direct path with her. His clawed hand raised high, ready to swipe at her as he landed. She shot backwards to avoid it, but still ended up getting small cuts. She glared at him, bloodlust filling the air. He didn't even flinch at the smell of it, and then she finally understood what was in his eyes. There was a bloodlust in his eyes, far surpassing anything she had seen before, and it was all directed fully at her. She idly wondered why he would want to kill her so badly. These thought were cut short as he leaped at her. She grabbed him with her tentacles, but screeched as his claws lengthened and cut through them like a hot knife through butter.

As he relentlessly came after her, the Demon of Raven felt something she never thought she would feel, outside the presence of Trigon. She felt pure, unadulterated, terror. The fear she felt was all to similar to the one she felt the day the world was suppose to end. She knew would die that day, and now her fate seemed more certain now then it had that day. She saw no way to escape the Beast in front of her. All she could do was slow him down and dodge him. All the while, he smirked. The same smirked she imagined Slade having when he delivered the message, the same smirk her father had when he believed he had won, the same smirk the Beast now has as he comes for his prey.

Suddenly, the pattern of dodging and attacking was broken as the Beast seemed to speed up. He jumped forward, tackling and pinning her to the ground. Raven's Demon then realized that he had been playing with her until now. She felt her heart race as she stared at him. She closed her eyes as he tensed slightly, signaling he was about to attack. She waited for the end to come...but it never did. She nervously opened her eyes, only to see him smirking, only now more amused then anything. The bloodlust had left his eyes. Before she could do anything, he leaned down and clamped his jaw on the side of her neck. Her eyes widened at this, did he...it..whoever was in control know what he was doing or what it meant? All she knew that things were going to change big time around here. The last thing she remembered as she lost consciousness was the green shape-shifter looking down at her as his white eyes flashed red before changing back to his normal green eyes, smirk never leaving his face. Right after she passed out, he followed, collapsing right beside her.

As the rest of the titans arrived, they were shocked at the surrounding area. Plenty of destruction, Five villains taken down, and two titans passed out from unknown causes. None of them took notice, or interest, of a lone surviving camera on the bank roof, looking the same direction of the two down titans. This camera wasn't sending anything to the security room. It was sending it to someone else.

"Impressive Beastboy. You seem to have a secret of your own. I wonder, what you are hiding from your 'friends'?" Slade mussed to himself, as he watched the battle replay before him. He recognised the look on the green boy's face as not a mindless animal, but as a creature of great intelligence. He idly wondered, was it really some other part of himself couldn't control...or was Beastboy in control of what happened?

End of Chapter

1. Fastest bird in the world.  
2. Not entirely sure if that would actually happen.  
3. I think that's what their called.  
4. After the chemicals spilled on him, but before he first transformed.  
5. It may be the way they talk, but they each sound a little different.  
6. Only name I could find for it. Long, Sliver, Cylinder.

Well, there's that. It may seem...a little odd since it's the first chapter(I hate first chapters). Any one have any idea what happened there? Any questions or suggestion? Well, that it for now! Until my next updated, Read & Review!


	2. The Theory

Emerald Emperor

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans

warprince2000- Yes and no- depends on how you look at it.

DarkRapture- Basically, he marked her(as what exactly, is yet to be determined).

A.N. None.

Regular speak

Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

**_Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts_**

Translating **to English**

**Lemon Warning**

Timid was in a daze. She had no idea what happened after the conversation her sisters were holding with Raven was interrupted by that tanker. She got scared, wondering if the tanker hit Raven, and she was dead right now.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Timid whispered to herself, before she regained her train of thought. "Wait, if Raven died, I wouldn't exist, would I? So if I exist, Raven's alive, so I'M alive, aren't I?" Timid was scared, not only because she was alone, with no way to contact anyone, but she didn't know where she was, because she definitely wasn't in her own realm.

She tried to send a telepathic message to one of the other emotions, but she couldn't sense them in Nevermore, meaning either they were blocking her, were unconscious, or weren't in Nevermore at all. She started trembling, not knowing what to do. She tried hugging her knees, since she was on some kind of hard surface, but found she couldn't move her arms downward.

Timid realized with a yelp that her wrists were chained to a metal loop on the wall she was leaning against, another new discovery she made today. If she wasn't so freaked out, she might've been slightly proud of herself. She calmed herself with some deep breaths and happy thoughts, courtesy of Happy and Wisdom spending time with her and comforting her. Raven didn't know this, but when Timid was afraid, she thought of Beastboy, because he made her feel safe.

Once Timid was calmed, or as calm as she could possibly be in this situation, she attempted to get her bearings. She was in a darkened room, with a few medieval-style torch brackets adorning the walls, which were currently empty. The walls and floor were made of what she assumed was cement. From what she could tell, there was a bed over in the center of the room, which was currently unoccupied. Timid was starting to wonder how she came to be in this strange room, when suddenly a door was opened on the opposite wall. She was momentarily blinded by the light, but it was gone as quick as it came.

A flame ignited above her, a torch she didn't notice brought to life. It lit the room surprisingly well, considering it's size. Timid lowered her head, only to come face-to-face with a pair of emerald-green eyes. She screamed, not realizing what was in front of her, but was silenced by a "Shhhh!" from the figure. She squinted, trying to make out their face in the dimmed light from the now-dying torch. The figure snapped it's fingers, and every torch-bracket in the room was ablaze.

Timid looked up at the figure, who was now standing, only to go slack-jawed and wide-eyed. "Beastboy!" Timid said in a hushed tone. "Thank goodness you're here! Get me out of these chains!" she pleaded. Beastboy chuckled, not the happy, carefree onehe usually had. This chuckle was darker, hinting at something much more sinister.

Suddenly, he was crouched in front of Timid, earning a gasp from the startled emotion. He moved so fast! "You and I are going to have some fun." he said with a smirk, the same one he usually gave when he was about to surprise her with his battle tactics.

"What do you mean? Why aren't we leaving?" Timid was shaking again, but Beastboy placed a hand on her shoulder, calming her once again.

"You can't leave, not yet anyway. So, since we have some time to kill, I thought we could have some fun." His voice, Timid noted, wasn't his usual chipper tone. It was smooth, with an animalistic growl.

Timid was momentarily stunned, just now realizing what Beastboy was wearing. Gone was the old Doom Patrol uniform, replaced by a pair of grey-denim jeans and a midnight-black muscleshirt. His sneakers were similar to his old ones, except the color was black and white instead of purple and silver. Timid couldn't take her eyes off of him, he was hot!

"Why can't you get me out of these chains?" Timid asked, shaking the chains for emphasis.

"Because," he began, "If I removed them, we wouldn't have as much fun." He moved his hand from her shoulder to caress her left cheek, making her blush. Timid was officially freaked out, but wasn't at the same time. Beastboymoved forward, faster than blinking, and captured her mouth in a kiss.

Timid, while under normal circumstances would've lost it, simply melted into the kiss. Beastboy kept it chaste, but Timid wanted more. She couldn't explain what she was feeling at this moment, there was an electrical shock surging through her body from the lip-contact, but there was also a tingling sensation forming between her legs and traveling to he chest. Beastboy removed his gloves, never breaking the kiss, and moved his body so he could envelope Timid in a hug without chaffing her wrists, which were still chained to the wall. Timid, without thinking, shyly licked Beastboy's upper lip, unconsciously asking for entrance. He obliged, and they were soon consumed in a steamy French kiss.

Timid moaned into the kiss, while attemting to rub her body against Beastboy. He hugged her tighter, caressing her back with his clawed hands. He ran them down her back, making her shiver and let out a shaky breath she didn't realize she was holding. He gently rubbed his tongue against hers, savoring her taste. Timid felt something run down her leg, and realized with a jolt that her leotard was soaked through. Her panties were most likely ruined, and she didn't know how she was going to replace them, since she never needed to before now.

Her predicament was soon forgotten, when she felt something graze her left breast. She looked and saw Beastboy's right hand lightly grazing the underside of her boob, and it made her even wetter. Beastboy could smell her arousal, and the aroma consumed him, making his member rise in anticipation. Timid gasped when she felt claws pinch her nipple, and when the claws pulled away, they ripped the fabric of the leotard, exposing the little grey nub.

Beastboydecided to make her more comfortable, and quickly ripped off her cloak and threw it to the side. He flicked her nipple up and down with his index finger, making her groan with want. He smiled, and for a second he was his old self, happy that he could get someoneto enjoy themselves. He kissed Timid sweetly on the lips, then proceeded downwards to give the abandoned breast some attention. He licked her nipple a few times, swirling his tongue around the nub, before he gently nipped at it, making Timid squeal in delight. "Ahh, Beastboy!" Timid cried, arching her back and forcing her breast deeper into his mouth. He obliged, squeezing her nipple with his fangs while swirling his tongue in circles.

Beastboy ripped the fabric off of the other breast, completely exposing this one, before giving it the same treatment as the first. Timid blushed, partly because she was enjoying what Beastboy was doing to her, and in part because even though it seemed he was a bit off, she could sense it was still Beastboy. He looked up at her and smiled, making her heart melt, before an evil grin crept onto his face. Timid got a little nervous, but then ceased thinking when she realized where his head was moving.

He stopped when his nose was level with her navel, and looked at her as if asking for approval. Timid couldn't believe it, he had her shaking with want and completely at his mercy, yet he was showing her the utmost care. Timid swore that when she was able to contact the other emotions, she was going to force them to help her get through to Raven, to make her see that Beastboy was the one.

"It hurts." Timid whispered, but his excellent hearing caught it loud and clear.

"How does it hurt?" Beastboy asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Its really hot and it aches" Timid shakily replied.

"Does this help?" Beastboy asked while rubbing in between her legs, palming the large wetspot on her leotard.

"Ohhh, ahh...ooh" Timid cooed, more of her juices leaking out.

"This'll feel even better" Beastboy murmured, before he moved the bottom of her leotard over to the left side, intending to kiss her lower lips. He was momentarily stopped at the sight of her flower. It was the same shade as her nipples, and it was glistening with her juices. It even had a small patch of violet hair, shaped like a triangle and pointing down. Timid blushed crimson, fearing he didn't like it, but her doubts were obliterated when he mouthed "Beautiful" before slowly dragging his tongue over her entrance, from the bottom up.

Timid thrashed against her bonds, she'd never felt anything like this before. She was overcome with mind-numbing pleasure as he licked her core over and over again. He probed inside her gently with his cat-like tongue, the friction nearly driving her mad. She felt something building up in the put of her stomach, and before she knew it, she came. Her pussy practically exploded, and her juices spurted onto Beastboy's face.

Beastboy licked up as much as he could, then he abruptly lifted her so her legs were over his shoulders, her thighs on either side of her face. He used some of her cum to lubricate her opening even more, and started rubbing his fingers across her opening in quick motions, as if he was waving to her. "Ahh!" Timid cried out, as the pleasure was more than she could take, and she came a second time. She was breathing heavily, her bosom rising and falling slowly. Beastboykissed her again, giving her a taste of herself after he licked her opening again. "You taste wonderful" Beastboy murmured against her lips, before pulling back. Timid looked up in disappointment, but her sadness quickly changed to shock.

Beastboy took off his muscle shirt, exposing his ripped chest which, Timid noted with a smile, was coated in a thin fur. He removed his socks and shoes, then proceeded to unzip his pants. Timid unconsciously licked her lips, anticipating the sight she was about to see. Beastboy let his pants drop, leaving him in a pair of snow-white boxers. He slid them down his waste, exposing himself to her.

"I think it's your turn to taste" Beastboysaid with a smirk, seeing her eyes go wide with fear. Timid gazed at the marvel before her: 11" of hard, green cock, and it was all hers. 'All of it'. She leaned forward with her tongue out, trying to taste it, and Beastboy moved so she could pleasure him while still being comfy. She took the head of his penis into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip. She loved the way he tasted, and savored every bit of it. She took as much of him in as she could, and started sucking on him as hard and fast as her upper body would allow. Beastboy placed a hand on the back of her head and moved it up and down with more speed, making her gag as he forced more of his dick down her throat.

He took himself out of her mouth, and was surprised when she kept running her tongue up and down his length, and was even more surprisedwhen she pouted after his junk was out of her reach. He grinned while simultaneously picking her up and using a clawed finger to slice the bottom of her leotard open, exposing her grey panties, which were almost black from the dampness. Beastboy briefly wondered why she wore panties but no bra, but decided he didn't care.

He positioned himself at her entrance, and said only one sentence "I'll be gentle" before forcefully thrusting into her. Timid screamed, since Raven never had sex yet, her emotions were still virgins. Beastboysaw that her face was scrunched up in pain and she was crying. He kissed away her tears and waited for her to adjust to his size. Timid felt the pain slowly start to fade after a few minutes, and when she was comfortable, she started rocking her hips against Beastboy. He got the hint, and slowly started moving in and out of her, making her moan and squeak. She pulled against her chains, jerking around from the sensations Beastboy's cock was making her feel.

"Be-ea-st B-Bo-oy!" Timid gasped, barely able to speak through the lust-filled haze that was clouding her mind. "G-go fa-fas-t-ter!" Timid managed to whisper, but he still heard it. Beastboy picked up speed, making Timid howl in ecstasy. "oh, ohh, ahh, yes, yes-harder!" Timid screamed, wrapping her legs around his waist for stability. He picked up her bottom half and moved her into the position she was in before, but instead of her thighs, it was her ankles being draped over his shoulder.

He pounded into her tight opening, grunting occasionally. "Mmm, you're so tight....ohh." Beastboygroaned, gripping her hips even tighter than he was and practically ramming into her. Timid's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her breasts were like a metronome to Beastboy, they were bouncing up and down so fast. He engulfed one in his mouth and bit around the nub, but not directly on it. She whimpered, not only because he was teasing her, but because his thighs were smacking her ass so hard.

Timid couldn't think, so her body was on auto-pilot. She spread her legs, her ankles now resting on his biceps, giving him more access to her. He took it gratefully, fucking her fasterand harder, causing Timid to mew like a kitten. Timid was reaching her limit, she started feeling that same build-up in her stomach, but it was way stronger this time around. Her pussy contracted around the intruding shaft, her juices covering his member. He exhaled deeply, but kept barreling into her. Timid wailed as she came again, her pussy becoming even tighter, but Beastboy wasn't done yet.

Beastboy gave up on speed at this point, relying instead on brute strength. He gripped her ass-cheeks as he thundered into her, making Timid cry out every time he went in. "Ahh, Ahh, Ohh, AHH!" Timid came again, as Beastboy reached his limit. He finally came, his member exploding inside of her. Timid moaned as she felt something warm shoot into her belly, and it felt good. "Mmm, Beastboy" she smiled at him, wanting to show her thanks. She leaned up and kissed him, long and passionate, before collapsing against the wall, completely exhausted. Beastboy grinned at the sight, before turning around and walking out of the room, not before moving Timid's cloak back around her shoulders, but still leaving her legs wide open.

**Lemon Ended**

Timid slowly opened her eyes to a familiar setting. She was in Nevermore. She looked around and noticed Wisdomwas lying near by, having been in her area when the conversation started. Her face became depressed with the idea it had all been a dream.

_**'Not exactly.'**_A deep and onimious voice rang in her head.

With her experiences with such voices, she came to a logical conclusion, "Trigon?!" She screeched in fear.

_**'I sound like Trigon?' **_The voice asked honestly surprised. He thought his voice was scary, but was it 'that' bad?

Timid thought about the voice for moment before answering, "Sorry, but he's the only one I know that can do that, with us any way." Timid said, still scared by the voice.

**_'Quite all right. I guess I would assume the same thing in your position. On the other hand, I'd probably be dead from trying to get that bastard father of your's out of my head and possibly get him six feet under.' _**The voice mussed to himself.

Timid was silent for a moment before speaking, stuttering slightly, "Um, i-if yo-you're not Tr-Trigon, then who ar-are you? And wha-what do you m-mean it wasn't a dr-dream?" Timid was terrified that this voice may have the same power as Trigon would here.

**_'First off, speak with your mind by thinking. I don't want to wake your brown-cloaked counterpart yet. Second, look down at yourself.' _**The voice answered.

Timid looked down and let out an 'eep!' as she saw that her clothes were in the same condition as they were by the end of her 'dream'.

_**'It wasn't a regular dream. That really was Garfield, though he thought it was just one of his wet-dreams. Raven, as in her and all your fellow emotions, are now connected to Garfield-mentally at least.'**_ The voice said as an after thought.

_'Connected? How? And how are you here then?'_ Timid thought, hoping the voice heard her.

The voice laughed at first, _**'You 'll have to wait a will before all of it is revealed. Until a later time, sleep.'**_ The voice said simply. Right after he said this, Timid suddenly felt sleepy. She tried to fight it, but her efforts proved useless.

As she drifted into slumber, the silhouette of a tall man appeared in front of her. He crouched down next to her and stroked her face. As he did this, small waves of green energy came off his hand and a small grin worked it's way onto the gray emotion's face. **"I guess the least I could do is let you relive that dream until you wake back up, seeing as how scared you seemed to be getting." **The silhouette said more to himself.

He looked over at the nearby brown-cloaked emotion, Wisdom. He knew that Raven had the ability of precognition, but it usually only activated-for lack of a better word- when Trigon wanted it to. That made him wonder: was it a demon ability, an Azarathian, or a bit of both? It didn't really mattered at this time. What did matter, was the fact that Wisdom would be the most likely one to have it. He crouched down again and put his hand just above her head, a small drop of the same energy seeped out of his hand. _**'If what I have planned works, she'll enjoy this immensely. If not, then I know that I need to change the plan a little.'**_ The shadow said before fading away.

Meanwhile.

Beastboy groaned as he opened his eyes. He recognised the smell instantly as the med-lab. He never did like it here, reminded him of hospitals. He had onehell of a dream about Raven and him, except it seemed more like her Timid self for some reason. He brushed it off as hormones making his dreams a little odd and added the fact that Raven was asleep in the bed next to his. Besides his and Raven's 'relationship', if it could even be called that, hadn't been at it's best since Tokyo. He never did understand what set her off so much at that time. He would have known if it was her time of the month- curse and blessing of having an animal nose. Neither of them had done anything out of the ordinary prior to it, hell they hadn't even any big fights or thrown any real insults until then. He idly wondered what she would do if she knew how close he had been to starting something one of them would regret, who-he never really decided. His train of thought was halted by the door opening.

"Friend Beastboy!" Starfire cried as she flew add gave her usual hug. "I am most relieved to see that you awaken!" Beastboy noticed something different about the hug and it only took a second to figure out what exactly.

"Umm, Starfire?" Beastboy said oddly.

Starfire, assuming Beastboy was going to ask her to lessen the strength of her hug, let go and said, "Apologies friend-"

Beastboy interupted saying, "Actually your hug didn't feel that strong. I was going to ask if I had something on my back." Beastboy clarified.

Starfire was momentarily surprised, she didn't know she had lessen the strength of her embrace That wasn't to say she hadn't been trying, but she still had trouble last she checked. She shrugged it off as merely her attempts beginning to have success. That is until she saw what was behind Beastboy, more accurately, what was on him. She let out a startled gasp, causing Beastboyto try and turn and see what made her react like that. His eyes only widen a small bit, but he didn't seem all that surprised at the fact he had a four-to-five foot-long green wolf tail sticking out of the base of his spine.

"Umm, excuse me Friend Beastboy, is this...normal?" Starfire asked noticed that her friend was only slightly surprised, floating around the new appendage in interest.

"Not exactly normal, but it's happened a few times before. It happens every now and then, usually the morning aftersome bad guy gives a decent fight. I just make it go away after I wake up." Beastboy answered. It wasn't a complete lie, but sure was the whole truth. It hadn't acted that way since his days in Doom Patrol. The only time it had came back since he joined the Titans was when....

His thoughts were cut short as Starfire started petting his tail. His eyes became half closed and he hunch over a little, grabbing the end of the bed he was sitting on. He let out a throaty growl as she continued to pet his tail. Starfire started giggling as it moved back and forth, and occasionally wrapping itself around her arm.

This was sight Robin walked in on. He paused as Starfire continued to pet the tail, which he was sure wasn't there earlier. He took note of Beastboy's pleased and half-drunken look, which is when Beastboy himself took notice of him. Robin coughed to get Starfire's attention away from the shape-shifter's new tail.

"Should I be worried about that?" Robin asked, pointing at the tail. He was more then a little confused, even if he didn't show.

"No, Beastboy has informed me that it happens on few occasions and that he can make it go away." Starfire said, now noticing Beastboy's odd look. "Oh, I'm sorry Friend Beastboy. Did my petting of the tail cause you any displeasure?" Starfire asked with concern.

"Oh no Starfire. It caused me great pleasure. A favor I would love to return." Beastboy said smoothly, with a slight chuckle.

Starfire had a confused face, but Robin had a very surprised look. If it were any other guy, he would be angry if they even tried to flirt with Starfire. The fact it was Beastboy, combined with the fact Starfire was just petting his tail, lead to two conclusion that would this situation: A. Starfire was cheating on him with Beastboy. He immediately threw that one out du to the fact that Starfire seemed way too confused to be acting and Beastboy wasn't stupid enough to flirt with him right in front of them. That left B. Beastboy had an odd reaction to having his tail petted.

"Starfire, could you tell Cyborg that Beastboy's awake?" Robin asked politely, to which he got a nod. He didn't speak until a few moments after the door shut, "What...was that exactly?" He asked trying not to sound upset.

"That's what happens when a girl pets my tail or rubs my ears too much." Beastboy answered, having calmed down while Robin was thinking.

"And if a guy did?" Robin asked, curious.

"An adult or teen- good chase of me going a little crazy of him. A kid- I'd probably just leave the area." Beastboy answered chuckling slightly.

'Note to self; tell Cyborg to never touch Beastboy's tail.' Robin thought to himself. He didn't try to figure how Raven's mind work, burk he did NOT want to know how Beastboy's did. "So what happened any way? We just found you two lying on the ground and all the villains knocked out." Robin asked, concerned. All the security cameras had been damaged before the end of the battle. The only that wasn't damaged, didn't even work. He found that odd, but the bank said a technician was suppose to come in a day or two.

Beastboy thought for a minute, "Because I'm still tired, here's the short version. After the bad guys are beat, Raven and ne are talking, then I hearsomething. Can't remember what at the moment, but it's all a big blank after that. Will that suffice until I get a decent nap?" Beastboy said before yawning. He wasn't as tired as he acted, but he needed to check something.

"Yeah, just see if you can remember anything?" Robin said with a sigh, getting up to leave.

"Whatever you say, Street light." Beastboy said quietly, just loud enough for the Boy Wonder to hear him, before laying down again.

Robin sighed as he left the room, going to tell the others not to bother Beastboy for the a while. As he walked, he thought about something that had been on his mind for a while now.

Ever since The Beast first came about Robin had been forming a theory in his head. A theory that many might think preposterous and improbable. The idea was pretty much solidified by the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil. Beastboy and Raven were more a like then they thought(1). The members of the titans knew there were thing about Raven they couldn't understand. What they never thought was they couldn't understand Beastboy either. Raven was born of a human mother raped by a demon. Beastboy on the other hand no claim of being natural in any way(2). He caught a disease, one that only animals were able to get until then, and the cure granted him the ability to become any creature he wanted. They had discovered he could become more than just earth animals(3), but no one brought it up. Robin wasn't sure why he never asked about that himself.

They also both had painful pasts. Beastboy had the disease, the cure, the shape-shifting-which, if he to guess, was very painful-, the death of his parents, the guilt of said deaths, being forced to steal for two thieves, his guardian-who tried to have him killed many times-, being kicked off the Doom Patrol for disobeying an order-saving them in the process-, and he wasn't entirely sure if Beastboy was as happy as he seemed with them. Raven's past didn't even need explaining. Think about her father for five seconds and not much needs to be said. That brought to the thing about Beastboy that spoke more then anything else the Leader could think of: Beastboy smiled. Through everything he had endured, he still smiled and lived life as best he could. Many would ask how Robin knew all this. Parts were from his own snooping back from the early days of the titans. The rest, well, Beastboy may not like talk about it, but if you want to know, he'll tell you were to look and ask if he doesn't tell you himself. If he trusts you enough, he'll let you know even if he doesn't tell you himself.

The defeat of the Brotherhood proved the last part of the theory, Beastboy was smarter then he let on. He may not be book smart, but if he had to guess who would win in strategy, he would say Beastboy. Add that with the fact he was bound to know plenty in biology and anatomy, made his idea all the more likely. Of all the heroes and villains in the world, Beastboy could be-and perhaps already is- the most dangerous.

Back in the Med-Lab

Beastboy laid down and listen to Robin's fading foot steps.

_'You back?'_ Beastboy asked in his head, almost hopefully.

**_'You better believe it!'_ **A voice yelled through his head.

_'Good, now you mind explaining what happened the other day?'_ Beastboy asked, sounding very happy at the voice in his head.

End of Chapter

1. Not the Theory.  
2. Raven was born the way she is. That is natural in my books.  
3. Starfire's wedding.

Well that's another. Once again, lemon by DarkRapture. Hoped you enjoyed it. Timid and Beastboy shared a 'dream', a being of some kind is in Raven's mind and the same one may be in Beastboy's, Beastboy grows a tail and flirts when it's petted, and Robin has a strange theory about Beastboy. On that last note, did that seem remotely believable? Any one have an idea about what's going on? Any questions or suggestions? Read and Review! AkumaKami64 signing out!


	3. The Bombs

Emerald Emperor

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans

flood125- First, no it isn't and don't reveal my ideas! You're half right on who it is.

slicerness- 1. Thank you. 2. If memory serves me correct(usually does with TV, movies, and stories), you are correct about that thing. Rhino and Trex or great white shark perhaps? 3. I'll have to remember that.

Wolvmbm- Thank you for the longest review this story has had so far. Raven, probably won't like what happened- this is more then just a simple joining of minds. If by future, moments you mean BB having sex her emotions, then yes. BB has a few more secrets, one of which is truly terrifying- you will never guess what it is.

A.N. None.

Regular speak

_Thoughts, Writing, and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

**_Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts_**

Translating **to English**

Beastboy 'stared'(1) at the mysterious voice for a moment, not quite sure to say about what was said to him, _'So you and he...?'_

**_'Yep.' _**A growling voice replied before he finished.

_'So that was...?'_

**_'Affirmative.'_**

_'Now you want me to...?'_

_**'Bingo.'**_

_'...You're a bastard.'_

**_'No more than you are.'_**

_'Isn't this technically-?'_

**_'Did she complain or say no?'_**

_'Point taken, but you do realise that me, and by extension you and our new friend, are dead when she finds out?'_

**_'Why do you think I set you up with that one first out of all the rest?'_**

_'But there's still-'_

_**'We have time for one more trip.'**_

_'Oh hell no!'_

**_'Why not? It's not like you have already thought about it.'_**

_'What are the odds of her actually agreeing to this?'_

**_'Try thinking about her emotions and less about she actually says and does.'_**

_'......Okay, you got a point there. She's about the most stubborn person I know, but we tell her about this after this one.'_

**_'Next chance you're alone when her emotion are all awake.'_**

_'I don't have to..?'_

**_'No, that would take way to long.'_**

_'....'_

**_'....'_**

_'...It's good to have you back.'_

**_'It's good to be back, maybe we can get it right this time.'_ **The voice vanished after that.

_'Damn chemicals and wimps with robot suits.' _Beastboy muttered to himself.

**Meanwhile.**  
**---------------------------------------------------------------(DarkRapture's work)(2)**

The first thing Brave registered when she regained conciseness was that she had a killer headache. "Ohh, my head." Brave groaned, pushing herself into a sitting position with one arm, the other massaging her temple. She looked around, noticing she was sitting on a stone bench inside what seemed to be an old Roman gladiator's arena. The arena had four gates, each with a large, wooden door behind it. Brave looked to her left, and her eyes widened in glee.

There, behind a tall solid-gold fence, was the biggest, deadliest, most badass array of weapons Brave had ever seen! There were axes and warhammers, longswords and shortswords, maces and claymores(two-handed swords), daggers and cleavers, bows and quivers full of arrows, she even saw a few cross-bows. Brave was drooling and wide-eyed, having completely forgotten that she wasn't in her realm and that she couldn't contact her sister emotions.

Brave practically flewto the gate, pulling on the bars and rattling them like a five-year old at the zoo looking at an interesting animal. Little did she know, she'd be dealing with an animal pretty soon. Brave looked for a lock, then realized that would be pointless without a key. As if Azar herself heard Brave's plea, a key she didn't notice before was hanging on a key-loop on the wall. Brave grabbed the key, which she didn't register wasn't there before, such was her focus on the tools of war, and fit it into the lock. She turned the key, and with a satisfactory 'click', the gate swung open.

Before she could take a step, however, she was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. Brave wrenched her hand free from the mystery-person's grip, and spun around to confront them. When she saw who it was, she fell back with a very uncharacteristic high-pitched scream. Brave felt two strong arms catch her, and she felt herself being pressed into something large and warm.

Brave looked up into a smiling green face, and blushed crimson upon realizing the person was bare-chested. She tried to utter a reply, but for the first time, Brave was lost for words. "Whats the matter, why are you so flustered?" Beastboy questioned, hugging her tighter, to which she tried to push herself off of him. This only resulted in her putting her hands on his well-defined pecs, turning her mind to mush.

"Mmm," Brave mumbled, feeling up Beastboy without even realizing it. Beastboy chuckled and let go, making Brave almost lose her balance and stumble, but also snapping her out of her daze. She fell forward, gripping onto the nearest inject for stability, which happened to be Beastboy's abs. "Ohh," Brave's mind went straight back to mush as she rubbed his 6-pack.

Beastboy let out a bark of laughter at this, which strangely sounded just like a bark. "Why don't I show you my weapon collection, since you might be here awhile." Beastboy took her hand and led her over to the rack of weapons. "Th-these are yours?" Brave stuttered, completely un-Brave-like. "Sure are, and you can use any one you want" Beastboy said casually. "Under one condition," he smirked at this, "You duel me."

Brave looked up from examining a ruby-studded shortsword with a challenge in her eyes. "You're on, what are the rules?" she asked, eager to begin. "One: No long-range weapons. Two: Fight fairly. No kicking dust up to blind your opponent, no cheap-shots, etc. Three: You have to wear the proffered battle raiment." Beastboysaid while walking over to a closet to the left on the inside of the gate. He opened it to reveal breastplates, gauntlets, grieves, boots and tunics. He grabbed a pair of large, steel boots, steel grieves, black gauntlets, and a purple tunic. Brave walked over and grabbed leather boots, leather grieves, green gloves, and a green tunic. Brave blushed when she realized she had nowhere to change, but when she saw Beastboy eyeing the weapons and mulling over his choices, she quickly changed.

Beastboymay have been looking for a good weapon, but that didn't mean he didn't notice Brave strip down to nothing but some emerald-green panties and put on her battle armor. He smiled to himself before choosing his weapon: a long, lethal looking black sword with a silver grip, which was about a foot long with a round bulb at the end.

Brave looked for a bit longer than Beastboy and chose a steel shortsword and a round, wooden shield. They walked into the middle of the arena and got into battle stances. Brave holding up her shield in her left hand and her shortsword behind her in her right. Beastboylooked bored and uninterested, his sword hanging loosely at his side.

Brave didn't wait for the signal to start, and instead decided to charge. With a yell, she swung her sword In a wide arc, intending to lop BB'shead off. When her blade was less than three inches from his neck, he moved at lightning-fast speeds, parrying the blow with an upwards flick of his wrist. Brave went slack-jawed, but quickly shook her head to focus. She kept up her attacks, each one a near death-blow but Beastboy was blocking them like they were nothing.

Soon Brave was at the end of her rope, sweating profusely and frustrated beyond imagining. She got angry and used all of her strength, which was impressive considering how much she works out in her free time, in a diagonal slash across Beastboy's chest. She REALLY wasn't expecting to hit her mark. Beastboy didn't even attempt to block her attack OR move out of the way.

Blood flowed from the open wound and trailed down his once-again exposed chest like a waterfall. He used two fingers and his thumb to hold the flesh together before addressing the panicking Brave. " Calm down, I'm fine." he coaxed her into calming down a bit. "If I was any other man, this might've hurt a bit." he said as if he was talking about the weather. "Luckily, I am no man." he mused to himself. "What do you mean?" Brave questioned, confused as to how Beastboywasn't a man, a very strong, sexy man in her opinion. "I am no man" he said, "because I am an animal." He growled, and when he removed his fingers, his wound was stitching itself shut.

Beastboygave himself a once-over before deeming himself fit to continue. "Now it's my turn." He said with an evil smile, which turned into a snarl as he bared his fangs. If Brave was acting outside her normal boundaries before, it was nothing compared to now. She was shaking, standing there awkwardly, holding nothing but her shield in front of her with both hands, her bloodied sword lying forgotten between them.

"Pick up your sword." Beastboy instructed, and Brave obeyed, quickly retrieving her sword and getting into a ready stance, shaking slightly. Beastboy waited until she was ready, and before she could blink, he lunged forward, hacking her shield in two.

Brave went wide-eyed, attempting to block the flurry of blows from Beastboy, but she could barely keep up. Beastboy backed off a bit, giving Brave some breathing room. Brave got aggravated, mainly because she hated to lose.

Brave got into a fighting stance, the blade of her sword pointing down in front of her. Beastboy smirked, still im his lazy pose, and motioned for her to advance. She wasted no time, and with a war cry, charged Beastboy again.

Back and forth they went, each unrelenting, but Brave was angry because Beastboy, while still doing remarkably well, didn't even seem like he was trying. She felt slightly better knowing she wasn't the only one putting up a fight, though. She's Brave, how could she resist a good fight?

Brave kept up her attacks, but her movement were steadily becoming slower as time passed. Beastboy made note of this, and decided to pull a fast one. He ran at her, sword across his lower back, much like a ninja would hold a katana, and did a sweep kick, knocking her to the ground. Before she could register what happened, he quickly tied her boot straps together, and did the same with her glove laces. Brave was on the ground, tied up and defenseless. She REALLY didn't like this situation.

Beastboy walked over to Brave's prone form, and crouched so they could speak. "Im no expert, but if my opinion mattered, I'd say we're about finished here." Beastboy said with a chuckle. "What do you mean 'your opinion doesn't matter'?" Brave asked, forgetting for a second that she was supposed to be sulking right now.

"No one takes me seriously, so my ideas for strategy are out" Beastboy counted off on his fingers. "No one can stand my jokes, so no one can stand when I open my mouth" he continued. "And no one trusts me, so any advice I could give would fall on deaf ears." He finished with a frown.

"What makes you think we don't trust you?" Brave questioned, still forgetting her anger. "Lemme think...could it be that I'm never asked to help with anything? Could it be that I'm never needed in battles? Or could it be the fact that Robin threatened to throw me in jail with basically no evidence when you were attacked by Adonis?" Beastboy asked in an annoyed tone.

"I never knew that." Brave said, pondering his words, and seething at the fact that not only did Robin seem very likely to have done something like that, but that Beastboy wouldn't lie. The fact that Robin was the hardest and the most unfair to Beastboy more than anyone on the team didn't help soothe her anger.

"Its ok, that's all in the past." Beastboy consoled her, sweeping her hair out of her eyes and caressing her cheek with his right hand without thinking. She had completely forgotten about her restricted movement at this point, leaning into his touch and nuzzling his hand. "Now, for my prize." With that, Beastboy leaned down a little and swept her up in a kiss.

**Lemon Warning**

"The difference here," he said against her lips, "is that we BOTH win. Don't you agree?" Brave responded by shoving her tongue in his mouth. Beastboy took this as his cue to move somewhere more comfortable. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, her ass right next to his head. Beastboy made his way over to one of the gates, and using one hand, broke the large silver padlock that held the gates shut.

When Brave saw where Beastboy was going, she tried to squirm out of his grip, doing a weird form of "The Worm" since she was still tied at her ankles and wrists. Beastboy, since he was holding her over his left shoulder, smacked her ass with his right hand. Brave yelped and stopped her struggling just as she started hammer-fisting his back, and went into shock.

Brave didn't know what to be more shocked about, the fact that he just spanked her, or that she liked it. She felt a stinging sensation where his hand made contact with her left cheek, and another, more tingly sensation between her legs. "What, did that hurt?" Beastboy asked, wondering whether he knew his own strength or not. "Here, let me kiss it and make it better" he said, undoing the knot keeping her leggings on. Brave tried to protest, saying it was unnecessary, until she felt his lips on the hand print. Her words slurred into a long "Mmmmm" as his hand replaced his mouth, and started rubbing in circles.

Beastboy smiled to himself 'This is just too easy', as he reached his destination. He walked into al large bedroom, one that would've made a king green with envy(pun unintended). It was lavished with a large king-sized bed(again, no pun intended) with crimson curtains making it a four-poster. There was a beautiful black-leather love-seat in the far corner, and several night-stands scattered about the room.

Beastboy laid Brave down on the bed, and moved over to a stand and started rummaging through one of it's drawers. He pulled out several lines of rope, and made his way back to his apprehensive guest. "What are you doing? What are the ropes for?" she asked, starting to struggle again. "These" he indicated the ropes by raising them slightly, "are your accessories for tonight.

"If you think I'm just going to let you tie me up-" she was cut off by a mischievous reply. "Who said anything about you letting me?" Beastboy tied the ropes around her wrists and ankles, then removed her gloves and boots. He sat on the bed next to her, and just laid there for a second, hands behind his head, enjoying her struggle.

"Let me go."

"Nuh-uh."

"Let me go!"

"Nah."

"LET ME GO!"

"Im good."

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Brave started screaming as she struggled.

"Do you ever shut up?" Beastboy asked, trying to make conversation. "Make me." she muttered darkly, as if daring him to challenge her. "Gladly." He leaned over and kissed her again, gently pressing his lips to hers. Brave melted into the kiss, once again shoving her tongue into his mouth.

As their make-out session grew more heated, he moved so he was hovering over her, and she was on her back with her hands pinned under her and her legs tied together. Beastboy took off his gloves and started rubbing up and down her body, feeling curves he already had engraved into his mind, courtesy of her grey-cloaked counterpart. But no matter how many times he saw Raven's body, he always treated it like he did the first time.

Brave moaned as he started softly squeezing her breasts through her tunic, and he used his claws to cut it into ribbons, leaving her pale mounds exposed. Beastboy wasted no time and started sucking on one while he rubbed between her legs, feeling the heat radiating from her sex. He briefly chuckled into her right nipple as he thought of roasting marshmallows down there, and then his mind drifted to how delicious they'd be if he rubbled them on her moist opening for flavor.... Beastboy snapped out of his thoughts and returned to the task at hand, noting that his body went on autopilot while he zoned out.

Brave arched her back, driving her breast into his mouth, and because she was in such a mind-inducing haze of pleasure, she never noticed himtake her panties off. She did notice, however, when he stuck two fingers into her pussy and started moving them in and out hard and fast. "Ah, God that feels so good! Don't stop, don't stop!" Brave pleaded, feeling as though she were about to explode.

Beastboy knew how stubborn Brave was, and he also knew she wouldn't suck him off, so he came prepared. He grabbed a tube of lubrication with the label "LUBA!" on the side, with a smiley with closed eyes and half-a-face grin giving two thumbs up. He squirted some into his hand and rubbed it up and down his length, which he just exposed after taking off his grieves and ripping his black boxers apart. He then stopped and took off his boots, so he was more comfortable, and then he returned his attention to Brave, who was drooling over the sight of his large penis.

Brave then looked at his face, and instantly paled at the grin he had on. "Wh-why are you looking at me like that?" she asked with a slight stutter, something no one, no even Trigon, could make her do. "No reason." he said nonchalantly, as he gently raised her and flipped her over, so she was on her stomach. He placed one hand on her navel and lifted her into a bent-over position.

Brave was panicking, and she started struggling again. Beastboy rubbed her already-moist opening, getting it ready. "Mmm, ahhh...." Brave moaned, practically dry-humping his hand. Beastboy took his hand away, earning an involuntary whimper from Brave, but started rubbing his shaft between her legs, letting her sleek lower lips caress him.

"Ohh, mmm" Brave moaned, having finally given up on trying to break free. Beastboydecided to punish her for her defiance, so he moved away from her, sitting on the opposite end of the bed. Brave looked over at him like she was a lost puppy, wagging her rear pitifully in the air. Beastboy tried resisting it, but before he knew what was happening, he found himself plunging into her.

"AHH!" Brave screamed, jarred from the sheer force of the thrust, not to mention it was her first time. He waited for her to adjust, absentmindedly stroking her lower back with one hand while the other rubbed up and down her right thigh. After a few minutes, Brave started rocking herself back and forth, making him go in and out of her without even moving. "Mmm, you're so tight." he murmured, gently gripping her hips and picking up his pace, going into her faster and harder. But he was saving the pounding for later...

Brave never felt anything like this before, it was pure bliss. She just laid there, her head flat on the bed while Beastboy fucked her. Brave considered herself a very active person, but even she had to admit that if this was what happened when she took a break, then she was gonna start taking a leaf out of Rude's book.

Brave was reaching the end of her rope(no pun intended), the sweet friction was getting to her. She bit her bottom lip as she felt her first orgasm coming on(again, no pun intended). Her pussy clenched and she came all over Beastboy's buried cock. Beastboy groaned, feeling her tighten around him, then feeling her warm juices flowing around his member. He thrust in a few more times, then released his seed into her. Brave felt something warm shoot up into her belly, and it made her purr in contentment.

Beastboy had a major case of DejaVujust now, remembering Timid doing the exact same thing when he came inside her. Why didn't he think of this before? If he had just gone to Raven's room the night they completed the Tower, and fucked her right there, she may have never hated him. While he was lost in his thoughts, Brave managed to spin herself to where her head was near his cock, and she gawked at the size of it. Even in it's flaccid state, it was huge.

She ducked her head and gave the tip a flick with her tongue, and when she didn't taste anything bad, she took it into her mouth and started sucking on it. Brave bobbed her head up and down, feeling him harden in the back of her throat. Needless to say, this shocked Beastboy out of his reverie, and he placed his left hand on the back of her head, helping her to take more of him in. When he felt himself get completely hard, he took his dick out of her mouth and went and got some more lubrication. As he was coming back, Brave got her first real look at his stiff rod. 'That thing fit inside me!?' she thought to herself, but her train of thought was broken as soon as Beastboy stuck a finger into her ass.

He quickly moved it in and out, Brave moaning the entire time. He took his finger back, making Brave turn around and give him a pouty face, but when she saw the grin forming on his lips, she knew she was in trouble. Brave quickly pieced together all that just happened: Beastboy got hard again, he lubed them both up, he fingered her, and now he was positioning his cock to enter her ass-WAIT WHAT?!

Without warning, he plunged into her other hole, stretching it wide to take in his length and girth. Brave let out a high-pitched squeak, making Beastboy think of Timid again. He moved slowly, letting her ass get used to having himinside it. Brave gritted her teeth and let out a throaty moan. He was huge! He felt her start to loosen, but only a little. It was all he needed, and he gripped her hips tightly as he drove himself into her all the way.

Brave shut her eyes tight against the pain, but she didn't want it to stop. She liked how Beastboy filled her, liked how he ravaged her, and she loved how he dominated her. Brave loved being able to control a situation, never having think twice about something out of fear. But now, she didn't mind being unable to do anything.

Beastboy saved the pounding for a good reason, and he decided now was as good a reason as any other. He picked up speed, ramming in and out of her. Brave mewed every time he went in all the way, which was every thrust he gave. Beastboy put even more strength into his thrusts, pounding into her so hard her ass-cheeks were going to be bruised.

"Ah-ah-ah," Brave squealed. "Ah-mmm-oh-oh-AHH!" She screamed this time, the orgasm previously building up inside her begging to be let out. Beastboy kept pumping his shaft into her even as he felt his orgasm coming on(once again, no pun intended). He knew she was getting close as well, she was screaming so loud. "Ugh," he grunted, climaxing into her ass. Brave felt that familiar warmness shoot up her rear, and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Ahhhh..." she moaned quietly, still tied up. Beastboy liked how she looked: bent over, tied up, with cum dripping out of both her holes, which were wide-open, and a dreamy smile on her face.

Beastboy used his claws to cut her bindings, and laid her down under the silk sheets. She looked up at him, and gave him a soft smile, showing a side of herself no one ever saw before: a gentle Brave. He smiled back, and placed a loving kiss on her chakra stone, and she knew no more.

**Lemon End -------------------------------------------------(End of DarkRapture's work)**

Brave opened her eyes and slowly sat up. She rubbed her head and groaned as she took in her surroundings. She seemed to be back in her part of Nevermore: dark forest on one side, gym on the other, and an armory near the gym. Her eyes turned sad and towards the ground, as she realized she never left. That's when she saw two things; a note not to far from her and a lot of wet stuff at and near her crotch.

She picked up the note, which read:_ 'It wasn't a dream. Go to Timid, you'll get some answers there.'_

The note was simple, yet confusing for Brave. Who left the note? How they get in here? What did Timid have to do with this? The only way she might get any answer was to do what the note said. Slowly, and slightly painfully, Brave got to her feet and headed in the direction of Timid's relam.

Meanwhile

Standing on a cliff, the dark silhouette opened it's eyes, which were now visible. They were green, but the scleras were a dark red. He had been keeping an eye on Brave through a little telepathy. He would have gone there himself, but he need to be at Rage's relam at the moment. He had been suppressing her demonic powers some and keeping her asleep. Anger, apparently, speeds up the time it takes for someone to wake up if said person is unconscious.

That wasn't why he was here, though. He didn't need to be here to do that, unless there was something really loud near her. No, the reason he was here was more important than that...and it was now right behind him. He spun around and shot his clawed hand forward. It looked as if it hit nothing, before red energy started spreading out from where his claw was. A few seconds later, and another shadow-like being was there, except this one was red.

The black one chuckled to itself before saying, **"That didn't take as long as I thought it would."**

The red silhouette seemed to blink, it was difficult to tell due it's eyes not being visible, **"So I wasn't mistaken. I found a little strange that someone started THAT with my daughter, but I founded it all that more surprising when I sensed it was you of all creatures.**

**"We all have our surprises, Trigon."** Shadow spoke in a surprisingly friendly tone, considering who he was talking to.

The apparition of Trigon seemed to shake his head in mock amusement, **"When I saw you through Raven's eyes, I thought of you the same thing my daugther did; loud, obnoxious, annoying, attention-seeker, child-ish, etc."** Trigon actually chuckled under his breath as Shadow rolled his eyes, **"Then the being known as 'The Beast' came about. For the first time I was curious about you. I had peered into the minds of all my daughter's teammates, but I found something different from when I first looked into your's again. The first time, you were just a human with a few animal habits. When I looked again, I found a crack in what I saw. When I looked through it, I saw the truth about you. Congratulations, you're the first mortal to actually trick me....even if that status has recently been elevated."**

Shadow seemed thoroughly shocked,** "OK, who are and the hell happened to Trigon the fucking-world-ending Terrible?"**

Trigon just gave him a blank stare, **"I'm like that against my enemies, and mortals, or in their presence. To my allies-few as they are- and demons I have nothing to do with, I'm tolerable, even if it's just barely. I'd make too many enemies in the underworld if I acted like that to everyone." **Trigon explained.

Shadow blinked, that was a big surprise,** "So....am I going to have to banish you from Raven's mind in it's entirety or are you going to leave what we're doing alone?"** The black silhouette asked.

Trigon chuckled in dark humor,** "Don't worry, I won't stop you. I want to see if you can succeed where I failed, though, I can see why you're winning her over more than I could."**

Shadow chuckled, **"Careful, Trigon. You almost sound human."**

Trigon seemed to smirk, **"You are one of the few beings to have the guts to say that and you're the only one I haven't killed for saying it." If he wasn't serious before, he was now, "Grow strong boy, you should make for an interesting fight, if nothing else. _lived lamina, niaga teem ew litnU_." **He spoke the last bit in demon tongue, as he vanished.

Shadow could only stare. Either they had some how gained the a Devil's respect or Trigon wasn't as bad as he thought. Sure he was still an asshole, rapist, and someone he'd kill first chance he got; but he did have few, FEW, decent points. Even if those points were twisted and on the borderline of not being there. He couldn't wait to tell the others about this, but decided not to tell Raven. Nothing he knew would change her opinion of her father, not that Shadow was trying to. Shadow took a look over at a sleeping Rage from his ledge. She was unconscious, chained down to a platform by her wrists, and weakened both from him and her father sapping his powers out of her and leaving only her own. All in all, she was incredibly vulnerable at the moment.

Shadow, becoming just that, slithered(3) down until he was right beside her. He crouched by her and whispered, almost harshly, into her ear, **"You, along with the rest of Raven, are unimaginably lucky. Any other person-male, female, demon, or otherwise- would have taken advantage of this and made you suffer beyond belief." **As he began to fade, he swear he heard Rage whimper a little.

Meanwhile

Raven woke up and almost immediately noticed that she was in the med-lab. The second thing she noticed, through empathy, was that Beastboy was in the room as well. As she looked to her right and saw that the green teen was indeed there. She didn't know why, but she felt happy that he was there. She was also said that he was probably injured as well, though, he seemed to be okay now. She sighed when she thought about how their friendship had been going. Beastboy had avoided her a lot after Tokyo. She didn't blame him, she had been- for lack of a better term- a bitch while they were there. She hadn't entirely realize how she had been treating him until they were heading back. He asked her why she was mad at him. When she answered him with, "You're you.", she was paralyzed when she felt the anger, hurt, and sadness coming off of him. She knew that she had hurt him, but she didn't know what to do. She thought about asking him, but she was afraid that he didn't have answer- meaning there wasn't one. She had talked to all her emotions when they got home, but none knew what happened, not even Rage. One minute she's fine and the next, she proned to attack at everything the shape-shifter did.

A slight movement brought her out of her musing. She looked to the source, and was surprised to see that Beastboy had a tail. She had always wondered if he could grow animal limbs as a human, but never found a good enough reason to bring it up. She slowly got out of bed, still not fully awake. She stared at his tail for a moment, standing beside his bed. She knew what she was about to do would make her one of the biggest hypocrite, but she couldn't help herself. She idly wondered how many times Beastboy used that same exact excuse.

She slowly reached out her hand towards his tail. Just as she was about to pet it, she notice Beastboy's ears twitch. That was the only warning she got before his arms shot towards her shoulders. He flip over and pinned her under him. She couldn't help but gulp as she looked into his eyes. They weren't the white eyes of the Beast. They were still green, but smaller- about a fourth of their usual size. She couldn't sense or see any emotions coming off him right now.

They turned towards the door as it opened, revealing Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire. They stood there for a moment as they took in the scene before them; Beastboy holding Raven down; Raven looking a little worried; Beastboy looking a little ticked. If the role were reversed, it wouldn't be that surprising.

Before any one could ask, Beastboy jumped off of Raven and landed on the medical-bed she had been in before. He looked at Robin while saying, "That, apparently, is what happens when someone tries to touch my tail while I'm sleeping." He explained, causing the others to go 'ohh', while Raven felt like she missed something.

_'On second thought, just make sure no one but villains touch his tail.' _Robin thought to himself, wondering what the changeling would do if a villain did that.

"Man, you two really weren't kidding when you said grass stain had a tail." Cyborg said, more than a little surprised. Just then a thought struck him, "Wait, if that's what happens when someone pets your tail when you're sleeping then that means..." He trailed off as looked over at Raven, who started blushing a bit, as the others following his lead.

That's when it hit them: Raven tried to pet Beastboy's tail. They all couldn't help but laugh a little at this. Raven, who had always complained about Beastboy invading her personal space, had just done something that could very will be borderlinesexual harassment. Cyborg was holding his gut, he'd be rolling on the floor if he laughed any harder. Even Starfire understood this, as Robin had explained why Beastboy had acted that way towards her, and couldn't help but giggle at this. Robin, trying to hold it it in, was snickering.

Raven couldn't remember a more embarrassing situation. She just knew the changeling was going to milk this for as long as he could.

Said changeling was oddly quiet. He hummed to himself as he looked at the others, as they tried to rein in their laughter, before a smirk appeared on his face. This would either end really good or really bad.

He silently walked over to the others, so they didn't notice him until he was in front of them. One thought ran through their head at the sight of his smirk, with minor variations,_ 'Oh, shit'_.

Beastboy did a leg swipe, glad that Robin was the first one on the right, causing them to fall on their backs. They all groaned as they looked up at smirking shape-shifter. "Now what have we learned children?" Beastboy asked in mock scolding tone.

"That you're crazy?" Robin answered with a glare.

"You're a bastard at times?" Cyborg answered, making sure nothing was broken.

"Don't laugh at others?" Starfire answered, slightly confused.

"All are correct, but not what I'm looking for. Star's, however, was good enough, so she's out of trouble. As for you two..." Beastboy gave a small smile to her, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a detonator of some kind.

Robin's eyes went wide at this, "Um, Be-Beastboy? Wh-what's that?" Robin stuttered. Worst case scenario was that Beastboy had gone evil/insane, or this was a fake, and was going to blow them up. Best case scenario, the detonator was part of a prank.

"Inside both of your rooms is a special kind of stink bomb, which will take at least a week to even air out." Beastboy explained with a grin. He held up his hand as they both prepared to make a grab for it. "Hold it, this doesn't set them off. There is a timer on each one set for two days, and if I don't press this button, they will go off. And since it's, technically, only thirty minutes short of two days since I pressed it last, I suggest not making me 'accidentally' breaking it." He finished with an evil smirk.

Everyone's jaws dropped as he explained this, "Dude! Since when do you know how to make something like that?!" Cyborg yelled in frustration, he did NOT want to spend the next few weeks sleeping in a room that smelled worse then the Jump City Junk Yard!

"Remember when Cyborg got that virus? Not too long before that we had been planning a big prank, but I think it got deleted from his memory bank. He already had the bombs done mostly, I just set everything up." Beastboy explained. _'Not entirely a lie.'_ He thought to himself.

Robin sighed, not liking where this was going, "So, what do we have to do?" He could already imagine all the ridiculous things he'd make them do.

If possible, Beastboy's grin just got creepier, "Oh, I'm not the judge or jury. I'm the executioner!" Beastboy then turned his attention to Raven and Starfire, "Okay Starfire, what's your vote? Do I let the bombs go or do these two go to clean beds?" Beastboy asked, as Robin and Cyborg gave Starfire pleading looks.

Starfire waited only a moment before answering, "I vote that you press the button that keeps the bombs of stinkiness from going off." Most of them thought she was doing this because she was nice or because Robin was her boyfriend. While that contributed to it, there was also the fact that she was at Robin's room a lot.

Beastboy gave a mock pout before turning toward Raven, "Okay Raven, since we know that my vote is for letting them suffer in the stinkiest thing I've ever made, their fates are in your hands." Beastboy said, looking at Robin and Cyborg as they now seemed to be silently begging Raven.

Raven merely looked on surprised at what just happened. First he knocks them on their assess, then scolds them, and now leaves their sentencing to her. She chewed her bottom lip, but it wasn't in indecisiveness. She couldn't stop a small giggle that escaped her lips.

Beastboy sighed, "And here I was beginning to think that wasn't going to work!" Beastboy said with his usual wide grin as the others went wide eyed at him.

Robin was the first to recover, "You made that all up? Just to get Raven to laugh?" Robin asked relief and shock clear on his face. Cyborg looked like he just got saved by an angel. Not three seconds later, they were both rolling on the floor, holding their sides in laughter. Raven had a small smile on her face and Starfire was slightly confused.

Beastboy looked thoughtful for a second, "Well, I only lied about a few parts." The room went deadly silent at that.

"Which parts?" Cyborg asked, dreading the answer.

"For one, there's really only-" He paused and looked at the cloak, "- about a minute left." Beastboy said as if it was no big deal. Robin, then noticed that Beastboy had set the detonator down on the bed at one point. He rushed as fast he could to grab it and pressed the button. "There's also the fact that that detonator actually did set off the bombs." Beastboy said with a smirk as Robin's and Cyborb's eyes went wide in dread. "Then-" He was cut off by the alarm going off.

End of Chapter

1. Not literally, it's like what Raven does with her emotions.

2. He needed that scene to build up to the lemon

3. No other way to describe it. He became a shadow and slithered, kind of like a snake.

Well, that's another chapter. DarkRapture did about half the chapter with that big scene and lemon. I apologize if this seems a little odd, but I wrote all of this while I was sick, so I might have to redo some of it- mostly the scene with Trigon. Everyone enjoy Raven trying to pet BB's tail or his prank? Well, any questions or suggestions? AkumaKami64, signing out!


End file.
